


Sleepy Bois

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light is gay, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: (If you've seen the summaries for my other stories, you can tell I'm not good with summaries.)Light and L are sleepy bois.Just another Yotsuba Light lost his memory arc story.





	Sleepy Bois

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note fanfiction! Let's go!

Light shook his wrist with fruitless effort. It was useless to try to get the chain off or leave L's range of vision. He had him under lock and key. Light sighed and turned to the older man. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm not Kira!"

L didn't bother turning his head. He merely gave Light a sideways glance. "That sounds like something the real Kira would say," he responded in his usual monotone voice. "After all, there still is a five percent chance you could be Kira."

Light rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to L. It was already really late, and the rest of the Task Force had either gone to bed or gone to investigate something that might have been a lead on the Kira case. It was just L and Light. Light had insisted on getting some rest and continuing tomorrow, but L was stubborn and refused.

They sat staring at the computer screens for hours. Sure, Light was determined to prove he wasn't some mass murderer, but this seemed a bit over the top to him. He rested his elbow on the table and propped up his chin on his hand. He began looking through some files when L spoke to him.

"You seem more tense than usual. What's on your mind, Light?"

Light looked up to see that L had finally turned to face him. He still wore the same emotionless expression. Light sat up a little straighter. L’s sharp gaze pierced his soul. He sighed. "Nothing."

L tilted his head like a curious child. "That doesn't seem to be the case. Judging by your lack of productivity, something is off. What is it, Light?”

Light rolled his eyes. L was persistent, Light would give him that. Light admired that about the detective. Of course, he’d never admit it to L. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tired, I guess. We’ve been at this for hours.” He looked up at L. “Look, I know you think I’m some dangerous serial killer, but I’m not! I don’t know how I got wrapped up in all of this. I’m just tired of your accusations-” He held up his hand with the chain attached to it. “-and this!” He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

After a second, he felt a hand gently caress his hair. He lifted his head slightly to see L lightly stroking his head. “What are you doing?”

L wasn’t facing him. “Trying to ease your tension. Is it working?”

Light couldn’t help but grin just a little. “No.” He sat up straight. “It’s kind of creepy actually.”

L removed his hand. “In what way? I’m simply trying to make you feel better.”

Light scoffed. “How would you like it if I touched you like that?” He lifted his hand and placed and began to lightly rub L’s hair. Light could feel his eyes widen a little. For someone who rarely slept or showered, L’s hair was surprisingly soft. He ran his fingers through L’s dark hair, momentarily forgetting the point he was trying to prove.

L didn’t seem to be complaining though. Light could see L’s shoulders relax for the first time in…well, forever. Light smiled a little but abruptly retracted his hand. He turned away. “See, it’s weird.”

“Not particularly,” L said. “I found I quite nice.” Silence. “Perhaps…perhaps I have been pushing you too hard. And, I suppose a short rest would help you be on higher alert.” He stood up and tugged the chain. “Come on.”

Light was surprised but followed L up to the bedroom they shared. Only because of the handcuffs! No other reason. Light practically threw himself on the bed. It had been two, maybe three, days since he felt the soft fabric of bed sheets. L sat beside him and pulled out a laptop.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Light sat up.

L sighed. “No. I don’t need to sleep, but that shouldn’t stop you from getting some rest.” He opened a file and began typing away.

Light raised an eyebrow. “Do you always overwork yourself like this? You’re human too. You need to rest.”

L shook his head. “No. I can’t stop. If I rest for even a minute, who knows what Kira could do.” He didn’t meet Light’s gaze.

Light frowned. “Come on, L. Just five minutes. That’s it.”

“No.”

Light thought for a second. He smirked as an idea came to mind. He scooted closer to L and gently ran his hand through his hair. L stopped typing. His shoulders slumped in a relaxed manner. L glanced at him. “What are you doing?”

Light smirked. “Trying to ease your tension. Is it working?” He could’ve sworn he saw a shadow of a smile on L’s face.

L bit the end of his thumb. He sat that way staring blankly at his computer screen for a while. “A little actually.” He closed his laptop and set it on the nightstand. He leaned his head closer to Light.

Light gently brought L down, so L was leaning on his shoulder. He put an arm around L and gently ran his hand through his soft hair. L slowly began dozing off and slowly but surely let his head fall onto Light’s lap.

Light smiled. He gingerly picked up L, as not to wake him, and laid him down on the bed. Light took off his own shoes and put them off to the side. He gently climbed into bed and put an arm around L from behind. L was actually cute when he wasn’t accusing Light of being a murderer or overworking himself. Light closed his own eyes but felt L stirring, so he opened his eyes again.

L seemed to still be sleeping. He turned to face Light and nuzzled his face into the young man’s chest. Light kept his arm around the sleeping man. He felt a small amount of heat rise to his face.

“Goodnight L,” he whispered. Without a second thought, he kissed L’s forehead. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep.

“I love you too.”

Light felt more heat rise to his face. L held him closer. So did Light.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Neither awoke until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first (but not last) Death Note fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed! Peace out!


End file.
